Monotonía
by SalyKon
Summary: El más allá. El limbo. O paraíso. No importaba cual de esos nombres era correcto, pero hacían apología a un hecho importante: ya no estaba vivo. Capitulo 2: Antigua Maya y su sentir. AU De algunas Civilizaciones, Reinos y Ciudades-estados en su otra vida.
1. Chapter 1

Comer todo lo que había en la mesa. Beber vino con miel hasta caerse. Y posar sus manos en bellos cuerpos femeninos.

Esa era el estilo de vida que Roma siempre amo, y mientras vivió hizo lo posible por hacerlo realidad.

Ahora tales cosas ya no parecían un pequeño postre después de la comida. No. Era algo que se venía repitiendo desde que piso ese lugar.

El más allá. El limbo. O paraíso.

No importaba cual de esos nombres era correcto, pero hacían apología a un hecho importante: ya no estaba vivo.

Con poco esfuerzo hizo a un lado a la mujer que ocupaba su brazo izquierdo como almohada y observo aquel cuarto completamente en desastre.

Volvió su vista hace la figura más estilizada. Roma no estaba muy seguro de lo que fuera esa mujer, ni las otras con quienes había estado o el resto de habitantes que se encontraban "viviendo su dia a dia" dentro de lo que juraba era una reproducción exacta de su ciudad en su mejor momento.

¿Recuerdos del pasado? ¿Apariciones? ¿Es que acaso quien estaba a cargo intentaba ponerlo cómodo?

Porque alguien debía estar a cargo de todo esto. Esa era su principal teoría.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para deshacerse de ese pensamiento. Pero aunque lo hizo aquel sentimiento que después de un tiempo catálogo de nostalgia salió a relucir.

Un lugar así aunque tendía a dar una buena sensación dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Algo faltaba. Y tenía una idea de lo que era.

Aquella sensación de vivir al extremo. La sangre resbalando de sus heridas. Las guerras. Las penurias. La adrenalina de una batalla. Los juegos de poder. Traiciones e intrigas. El sentirse por encima de los demás. Todo ello faltaba.

Faltaba todo aquello por lo que había nacido o parte de eso. La sensación de ser una representación. Y de estar haciendo algo inigualable.

Aquí cada uno de sus conocidos parecían estar tan sumergidos en el mutismo como él. Roma se irguió y levanto de la cama. Salió de ese cuarto sin rumbo fijo. Tan solo deseando que hubiera algo que lo hiciera salir de su monotonía.

Quien diría que la respuesta llegaría pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia no me pertenece. Y espero que el fandom no este tan muerto.

Feliz Cumpleaños Daniela!

* * *

Maya tanteo con sus manos cinceladas aquel objeto una y otra vez, mientras yacía sentado sobre sus piernas con elegancia en un trono de piedra.

Ahí estaba. Esa bella pieza de jade.

Aquella que ha sido tallada incluso antes de la creación de _Yax Mutul *_ . Ahora se han colgado en su cuello, como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo _pariente._

No solo eso. Fuera de la habitación había muchas cosas y lugares que sabía bien hace mucho tiempo se ahogaron bajo tierra y árboles.

Lugares que quedaron en el olvido.

Cosas que fueron destruidas por el paso del tiempo.

Personas que ya no han grabado como era el antes.

Y sin embargo ... Aquí se encuentran las líneas de vitalidad, en una rutina diaria que no se han dado cuenta ni se han dado cuenta de la monotonía anormal que los alrededores y que ellos mismos también eran parte.

Sacudió su cabeza, y trato de recordar que fue el último que grabó antes de llegar a ese lugar. Pero solo resulto en su cabeza.

Opto por lo penúltimo que podía recordar: Pero solo eran pequeñas sombras de lo que era un lugar con velas, incienso y cruces. Inconvenientemente también estaba ahí la sensación de desolación, irritación e incomprensión.

Camino fuera de aquel lugar y rondo por lo que se reconoció al instante como el edificio central de _Oxwitik *_ .

¿Qué tan posible era que supiera lo que era ella? ¿O donde encajaba ella en este lugar?

Porque por alguna razón y bajo cierta discreción se encarga de vestir, alimentar, entre otras cosas.

Es mas, solo tenía que pedir y tener que llevar a cabo en cualquier lugar sin pedir explicación alguna.

Eso _nunca_ paso antes. No había un gobierno que no intentara averiguar dónde estaba metida, por lo que se refiere a otra ciudad estado.

Aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, no era así como funcionaban las cosas.

Tanto como este lugar no parecía ser _Xibalba*_ , pero tampoco es como si hubiera querido ir ahí.

Porque al menos ella no se sentía _muerta_ , por mucho que ciertas acciones apuntaban a ello.

Ya subida en el palanquín recostó su barbilla en su mano derecha, observo bajo distintos sentimientos aquella ciudad-estado que sabía hace mucho tiempo dejo de existir.

Cerró los ojos.

Talvez no podía recordar todos los acontecimientos que la llevaron a este lugar. Sin embargo podía rememorar con mucha claridad aquel olor a azufre quemado junto a unos ojos del color del quetzal mirándola con sospecha e intriga.

O sí que recordaba bastante de eso.

Antes de que él llegara ya había iniciado el fin de lo que ella representaba, conocerlo solo acelero el proceso. Aunque eso solo fue una de tantas conjeturas que se planteó al saber de él. El día que se encontraron no parecía haber algo que revelara tal desenlace con ese nuevo visitante.

Castilla. España. Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Alguien que entendió que era como ella y que al mismo tiempo no comprendía mejor que a los _chichimecas*_ que se hicieron pasar por _descendientes*_ de los antiguos reinos y ciudades del centro del territorio al norte de las suyas.

Podía asegurar que el conocerlo en parte cimento su destino. Pero no solo era eso, _ninguno de lo que ellos eran podían irse así sin más_. Tenían la oportunidad de adaptarse, de sentir que todo lo nuevo que estaba pasando era parte suya y que sería una semilla de cacao más dentro del saque que era su existencia.

Amenos que el saco se rompiera y que ya no tuviera como cocerse otra vez.

Ella lo intento. No era la primera vez que mudaba de piel como una _kaan_ *, pero esta vez no pudo lograrlo, todo lo que pasaba se le antojaba ajena a ella, aun si lo comprendía la irritaba y molestaba estas nuevas formas de hacer las cosas. Fallo. Y por eso alguien más tomo su lugar en el nuevo orden de esas tierras que alguna vez fueron suyas.

Alguien que se siente conectado a todo lo que pasa dentro de ellas, su único consuelo es que llevan sus propias raíces. *

Apretó con fuerza su otra mano grabando lo que sostenía con ella.

Una nota.

Más bien una invitación.

En una escritura que no era la suya, pero que reconocía al instante. Junto con la persona responsable de lo escrito.

 _Nuestros caminos separados alguna vez por el tiempo_

 _Nos unieron en este extraño entorno, que nos causa_

 _Añoranza por lo que sabemos no es del todo verdad_

 _Hablemos sobre ello._

 _Que te guarden los dioses hermana, espero que llegue pronto._

Teotihuacán. Tan presuntuoso como siempre.

* * *

En orden de asteriscos:

El primero se refiere a Tikal, es asi como se hacia llamar entro los mayas del clasico.

El segundo se refiere a la ciudad de Copan.

El otro es el inframundo maya.

El cuarto hace referencia a las tribujas chichimecas que bajaron del norte y se establecieron en lo que hoy es el norte de México, dando lugar a diversos reinos y ciudades-estado del periodo pos clasico.

El quinto significa serpiente.

El sexto hace referencia a que Maya tuvo descendencia.


End file.
